May i?
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Shizuo, Izaya, dan hari gencatan senjata.#SAE18


**Durarara (c) Narita Ryougo**

 **Typo(s), maybe ooc (?) dan hasil delusi.**

 **Didedikasikan untuk event Shizaya Antithesis Event 2018 #SAE18 dari Moon Waltz**

* * *

"Kosongkan jadwalmu akhir pekan ini."

Shizuo melongo.

Izaya tadi pagi mengiriminya sebuah pesan singkat untuk datang ke apartemennya. Shizuo sangat menolak, sesungguhnya, tapi ia tidak bisa marah sekarang. Kaki Izaya patah akibat ulahnya seminggu lalu. Izaya jelas menyalahkan Shizuo karena hal ini berdampak langsung pada pekerjaannya. Shizuo selalu ingin membunuh dia, tapi kenapa kakinya patah saja justru Shizuo yang jadi tidak tega?

"Kenapa?"

"Akhir pekan aku ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa kutinggal. Kuharap kau mengerti. Aku rugi banyak karenamu."

Izaya menatapnya lurus, begitu serius. Bukan tatapan jenakanya seperti biasa. Mungkin benar ia ada pekerjaan penting seperti yang dia katakan tadi. Shizuo tidak terlalu paham pekerjaan informan, tapi Izaya selalu menomorsatukan pekerjaan, sama seperti dirinya.

"Jadi?" tanya Shizuo.

"Bodoh, kau harus ikut bersamaku. Aku tidak bisa lari jika mendadak keadaan menjadi bahaya, 'kan? Kau tahu, pekerjaanku penuh resiko. Kakiku sudah baikan, tapi aku butuh jaminan keselamatan karena ulahmu."

Lelaki pirang tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia tidak membantah perkataan Izaya kali ini? Tidak tahu. Mungkin karena rasa bersalahnya—tapi, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Mungkin karena Izaya selalu berhasil selamat dari amukannya, berbeda dari kejadian seminggu lalu. Kaki Izaya tertimpa sesuatu yang berat entah apa—tapi sudah pasti dilempar oleh Shizuo— dan tidak sempat menghindar. Diam-diam, Shizuo lega Izaya tahan banting menghadapinya. Kalau Izaya mati, mungkin Shizuo sudah masuk penjara sekarang.

 _Tunggu, apa ia baru saja memujinya?_

Tidak, tidak. **Tidak.**

"Kau bisa meminta selain padaku. Kau banyak uang, 'kan?"

Izaya menyadari hal itu. Memang terlalu aneh bagi Shizuo. Izaya punya banyak pundi-pundi uang, ia bisa menyewa siapa saja untuk ikut bersamanya. Tapi, itu tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan. Semua orang mencintainya, dan hanya Shizuo yang membencinya. Ia pikir lebih baik bersama Shizuo, daripada orang-orang penjilat bermuka dua.

"Kau yang menyebabkan aku begini. Selain itu, aku bisa menuntutmu untuk kakiku jika kau menolak." ternyata harga diri melarangnya berkata apa yang ia inginkan. Ia tidak akan pernah mengakui hal ini di depan Shizuo. "belajarlah bertanggung jawab. Kau hanya bisa merusak, monster."

Hening.

Sunyi.

Sebuah fenomena langka karena hari ini Shizuo tidak marah atas apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Hanya akhir pekan, bukan? Aku akan ijin pada Tom-san. Apalagi?"

" ...kau tahu cara menyetir mobil, tidak?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Shizuo membenci Izaya sampai ke urat nadi. Begitulah yang seharusnya terjadi, bukan?

Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa bisa berakhir begini. Menunggui Izaya di halaman parkir apartemennya. Kenapa ia tidak menolak permintaan kutu itu, huh? Ternyata julukan monster Ikebukuro hanyalah hiasan saja. Ia masih belum mengumpulkan rasa tega dengan baik dan benar. Apa sih yang dia pikirkan?

"Maaf, aku ada sedikit masalah memakai sepatu."

Pintu mobil dibuka, seseorang masuk ke dalam. Ia duduk di samping Shizuo. Mobil ini pinjaman dari teman Kasuka, beruntung Shizuo saat muda dulu sempat ikut kursus mengemudi walau ujung-ujungnya tidak pernah memiliki SIM. Selama tidak tertangkap polisi tidak apa, 'kan?

"Izaya, memangnya kau mau kemana sampai harus berpenampilan begitu?"

Izaya terlihat sangat berbeda hari ini. Ulangi, s-a-n-g-a-t.

Izaya memakai _dress_ selutut berwarna biru muda. Sepertinya ia memakai _wig_ pirang panjang. Pun dengan _soft lens_ berwarna biru untuk tampil meyakinkan bak turis. Bibirnya terlihat penuh akibat olesan lipstik berwarna merah cerah. Betisnya terlihat begitu mulus dengan sepatu _high heels_ berwarna putih. Bagaimanapun Izaya mengubah penampilannya, Shizuo tak akan bisa tertipu. Ia _terlalu_ mengenal aromanya. Tak lupa dengan kacamata hitam yang ia tenggerkan di atas kepala. Kamuflase sempurna.

"Kubilang, pekerjaan. Kita akan ke restoran di dekat Shibuya 107. Akan kuberitahu arahnya."

"Aku baru tahu kau punya hobi semacam ini."

"Dilarang berkomentar, Heiwajima Shizuo."

Shizuo berdecih. Tanpa banyak bicara ia segera melajukan mobilnya. Hampir saja ia lupa kalau mereka ini bermusuhan. Izaya juga tidak terlihat senang dengan ini. Mukanya terus berkerut memandangi layar ponselnya. Sepertinya ia sedang mengontak seseorang. Yah, bodo amat. Shizuo juga tidak mau tahu urusannya.

"Di perempatan depan belok kanan." Izaya masih setia dengan ponselnya. Shizuo tidak membantah. Ia benar-benar menjadi orang yang berbeda di hari itu. Entah kemana perginya rasa kesal di hatinya selama bertahun-tahun ini. Justru tergantikan dengan rasa dongkol melihat Izaya di sampingnya akibat sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Berhenti." perintah Izaya. Hari ini dia yang menjadi rajanya. Izaya menurunkan kaca mobil sedikit, mengamati sekitar untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku ada di dalam restoran. Kau bisa menunggu di sini atau dimanapun, asal kau tetap melihatku." Izaya membuka pintu, kemudian melangkah turun dengan anggun. Ia turut merapikan tas kecil yang sedang ia bawa. Hei, apa dia serius? Totalitas yang aneh.

Shizuo mengangguk mengerti dan mengangkat tangan sebagai respon telah mendengarkan. Izaya kemudian menutup pintu, berjalan ke arah restoran persis seperti seorang perempuan. Apa pekerjaan sebagai informan juga harus memaksanya bertindak seperti itu? Berpakaian seperti itu? Shizuo tidak mengerti.

Shizuo penasaran. Memang seperti apa Izaya ketika ia bekerja? Ia tidak pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Mungkin ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk mencari tahu kelemahannya juga.

 _(—atau ia hanya membuat alasan saja agar bisa melihat Izaya?)_

Shizuo turun dari mobil, kemudian menguncinya dari luar. Sebuah restoran cepat saji, sepertinya. Shizuo menoleh kanan-kiri. Mungkin akan ada beberapa yang mengenalinya di sini, tapi bukan masalah. Selama ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Izaya, itu baik-baik saja.

"Dimana dia?" Shizuo masuk ke dalam restoran dan memesan minuman. Netranya mengerling mencari keberadaan Izaya. Oh, dia ada di bangku bagian tengah. Ada seorang lelaki duduk di hadapannya. Mereka terlihat membicarakan hal penting karena Shizuo melihat tumpukan kertas di meja.

"Jadi bagaimana, Kanra-san? Apa kau tertarik?"

"Mungkin akan aku pertimbangkan. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Yodogiri-san."

"Eh? Kau ada acara habis ini?"

"Sepertinya begitu." Izaya tersenyum manis. Jinnai—Yodogiri Jinnai—, hanya mampu menghela napas mengetahui gadis —jejadian— di depannya tidak bisa berlama-lama menemaninya.

"Hei, boleh aku minta nomormu, gadis manis? Kau tahu, aku sedikit tertarik padamu." Jinnai mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Ah, baterai ponsel saya habis. Bagaimana jika saya yang akan menghubungi anda nanti, Yodogiri-san?"

"Oh, tentu saja. Ini."

Selepas diberi mail dan nomor, mereka kemudian berpisah. Jinnai dijemput oleh salah satu asistennya. Izaya harus menunggu sampai mereka benar-benar pergi. Jinnai memberikan kecupan ringan di pipinya sebagai tanda perpisahan saat berpamitan untuk terakhir kali. Sebelum ia menoleh karena menyadari hawa kehadiran Shizuo. yang ternyata duduk tidak jauh darinya, sambil menyeruput _milkshake_ yang mungkin ia pesan.

Dengan aura tak mengenakkan.

* * *

.

.

Seharian ini Shizuo telah selesai mengantarkan Izaya ke berbagai tempat. Daripada disebut penjaga, Shizuo merasa ia banting setir menjadi supir pribadinya. Beruntung tidak terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk. Ya, tak masalah kalau hanya akhir pekan. Ia akan pastikan tak ada lagi kejadian seperti ini di masa depan. Anggap saja hari ini mereka gencatan senjata.

"Gendong aku."

Shizuo dengan rela (atau sangat?) menuruti permintaan Izaya ketika mereka tiba di parkiran apartemen kutu itu. Mungkin kakinya masih sakit dan kesulitan berjalan. Memakai high heels seharian pasti begitu berat baginya, terutama di bagian kaki. Izaya meringis kesakitan saat mencoba meluruskan kakinya.

"Sialan."

Shizuo keluar, lalu memutar. Ia membuka pintu mobil di sisi Izaya dan berbalik. Memperlihatkan punggung tegapnya. Izaya tidak mau ambil resiko harus berjalan dengan rasa sakit seperti ini. Hari ini pekerjaannya selesai, setidaknya ia tak boleh memaksakan kakinya lagi. Tanpa ragu ia memeluk leher monster kesayangannya, kemudian digendong menuju lantai apartemennya.

Harus Izaya akui, ia malu. Sangat. Tidak pernah terlintas di otaknya bahwa Shizuo mau saja diperlakukan begini. Mungkin Shizuo mengejeknya dalam hati, menatapnya jijik karena penampilannya hari ini meski ia tak mungkin mengatakannya. Heh, Izaya tahu itu. Bukankah manusia memang seperti itu? Jika tidak sesuai dengan stereotip akan dianggap aneh.

Yah, Shizuo bukan manusia. Dia monster. Izaya lupa akan hal itu. Shizuo selalu melakukan hal di luar perhitungannya. Ia sendiri tak mengerti dengan Shizuo meski mereka saling mengenal cukup lama.

 _( Uhm, saling mengenal sebagai musuh? )_

Ingin Izaya tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Menertawakan kebodohannya barusan. Apa yang ia pikirkan?

"Izaya," panggil Shizuo. Apa itu? Shizuo tidak membentaknya seperti biasa. Ada sesuatu yang terasa janggal, karena baru kali ini Izaya mendengar Shizuo sekalipun bisa berkata lembut seperti itu.

"Apa?" desis Izaya. Ia mengalihkan atensi pada leher belakang orang yang tengah menggendongnya serta rambut pirang miliknya. Shizuo begitu harum, sepertinya ia memakai parfum mahal—entah siapa yang memberinya saran karena Izaya yakin Shizuo bukanlah tipe orang yang mengerti hal semacam itu. Baunya enak dan membuat hidungnya ketagihan.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa datang besok."

Kemana sosok monster di dalam dirinya? Izaya tidak mengerti. Kenapa dia berdebar tidak jelas hanya karena sikap Shizuo hari ini?

"Apa alasanmu datang?"

"Kakimu masih sakit, 'kan? Aku yang bertanggung jawab. Dengan kaki begitu kau pasti kesulitan."

Mengapa hati Izaya melompat gembira atas perhatian yang diberikan oleh orang terkuat di Ikebukuro itu? Izaya tidak tahu, ia tidak bisa mengantisipasi perasaannya kali ini. Sesuatu tak terduga telah menimpanya. Laksana bom yang dilempar ke arahnya.

"Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu hari ini?" Izaya tertawa pelan. "Kau tahu siapa aku."

Shizuo tidak menjawab. Ia tetap menggendong Izaya, mengantarnya pulang. Shizuo tahu dirinya konyol, tapi hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Izaya.

Mereka berdua sampai ke lantai apartemen Izaya. Shizuo masuk kembali ke dalam sini, hanya untuk merebahkan Izaya di tempat tidurnya.

"Aku tidak akan bilang terima kasih." jelas Izaya. "Bayaranmu akan kukirim besok, hari ini aku lelah." ia capek menjadi wanita seharian. Apalagi memakai high heels. Izaya tahu ia memaksakan diri, tapi hari ini adalah jadwal yang tak bisa ia tinggalkan sama sekali. Susah untuk menemui seseorang sekelas Yodogiri Jinnai. Meski dia lebih hebat dari Izaya, dan omong-omong apa ia benar-benar terkecoh oleh penampilan femininnya? Haha. Dasar ABG tua.

"Kakimu?" tanya Shizuo.

"Tidak perlu cemas, aku hanya harus istirahat besok."

"Biarkan aku menginap di tempatmu malam ini."

Izaya tidak bisa membantah ucapannya. Shizuo terlihat begitu serius. Izaya lagi-lagi tidak mau ambil resiko. Ia tidak rela rumahnya diamuk oleh sang monster. Ada banyak dokumen penting di sini.

"Ada yang salah denganmu hari ini, Shizu-chan." Izaya melepas semua ornamen palsu di tubuhnya. Dari _wig, soft lens,_ sampai sepatu. Ia kemudian menyuruh Shizuo mengantarnya ke kamar mandi. Hanya iseng, tapi Shizuo menanggapinya dengan serius. Izaya pikir menyenangkan, hari ini ia sudah berhasil menaklukkan monster ini. Hm, sudah berapa tahun berlalu semenjak dari Raira? Izaya terkikik geli.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Izaya?" Shizuo melirik tidak suka dari balik kacamata berlensa ungu miliknya. Izaya masih melanjutkan tawanya, dan itu membuat Shizuo sedikit kesal.

"I-za-ya—!"

 _Ups._

Tubuh kurus Izaya yang semula digendong penuh kasih mendadak dibanting di atas kasurnya. Izaya mengaduh keras.

"Hei, Shizu—"

 _Oh, mengapa wajah Shizuo begitu dekat dengannya?_

"—chan?"

Shizuo tahu tindakannya aneh. Terlihat dari bagaimana tatapan terkejut Izaya padanya. Shizuo merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Ia baru menyadari mata merah Izaya begitu indah, sangat cocok dengannya. Namun, sebentar lagi kewarasannya akan hilang. Ini salah Izaya karena berpenampilan cantik hari ini. Siapa yang tidak tergoda? Ralat. _Lelaki mana yang tidak akan tergoda?_

Dan hari ini, ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa seorang pria tua menyentuh kutu ini. Shizuo cemburu tanpa sadar, tapi yang ia tahu bahwa perasaannya sedang berada di tingkat tertinggi rasa kesal. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Izaya selain dirinya, karena itu ia harus bertindak.

"Izaya, kau tahu," Shizuo membantu Izaya melepaskan _dress_ yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Berikut _breast pad_ yang ia pakai di dalam. Izaya menatap heran, tapi ia sudah mengeluarkan bulir-bulir keringat dingin.

"Kau memancingku seharian ini. Apa tujuanmu?"

Izaya memekik. "HAH?! Permisi, Tuan. Otakmu perlu dibersihkan!" Izaya mencoba melawan, tapi ketika ia menyadarinya, bahwa tubuhnya tak lagi terbalut oleh busana apa-apa di depan si sulung Heiwajima. Wajahnya memerah hebat, ia malu karena tubuhnya terlihat tanpa sensor oleh orang di depannya. Shizuo menatapnya lapar, apa ini adalah rantai efek kelelahan?

Shizuo meremat helai-helai hitam miliknya. Izaya sekalipun bisa merasakan ada kehangatan yang mengalir. Ia terbuai sesaat, sebelum tahu bahwa Shizuo memulai gerilya di bagian leher miliknya. Menyecap dan mungkin memberi tanda.

Sepertinya Izaya tidak akan tidur tenang malam ini.

* * *

.

.

Izaya bangun lebih dulu dari monster kurang ajar itu. Lengannya memerangkap tubuh Izaya, seolah tidak mau melepaskannya. Ia sendiri bingung, apa gerangan yang terjadi padanya. Kenapa ia tidak menolaknya? Dan sebuah fakta yang ia sayangkan, ia tidak membenci apa yang Shizuo lakukan kepadanya. Ia tahu bahwa ia juga menikmati ini.

Tapi ... _kenapa harus Shizuo?_

Izaya belum pernah sekalipun memikirkan soal asmaranya. Namie pasti akan menertawainya jika ia menceritakan soal ia tidur dengan sang monster kesayangannya. Ia akan bilang cerita Izaya adalah sebuah rekayasa tak berdasar, bualan semata.

Shizuo tampaknya masih belum bangun. Izaya menurunkan dirinya dari celah tangan dan berhasil keluar. Kakinya sudah tak begitu sakit. Tapi, rasa sakit itu menjalar secara nyata ke bagian belakang tubuhnya. Pula dengan bubuhan merah di sekujur raganya.

 _Oh, Izaya harap ini hanyalah mimpi buruknya._

* * *

 **Omake.**

* * *

"Kau kenapa? Digigit serangga?"

Namie kembali bekerja di hari Senin di apartemen Izaya seperti biasa. Izaya sedang menatap layar laptop saat Namie bertanya seperti itu. Namie melihat banyak tanda merah di leher bosnya.

Tidak mudah menghapus semua tanda merah ini, dan di bagian leher pun masih terlihat jelas. Izaya tahu itu, jadi ia menjawab jujur di depan Namie.

"Iya, serangga terbesar di Ikebukuro."

Namie hanya ber'oh' ria. Ia kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali sembari memikirkan perkataan bosnya barusan. Ketikannya terhenti pada salah satu huruf di _keyboard_ laptopnya ketika menyadari sebuah _clue_ yang begitu penting. Ia menatap patah-patah ke arah Izaya dan berteriak.

"APAAAA?!"

Huh? Ternyata Namie tidak menertawakannya.


End file.
